The invention relates generally to a gear drive apparatus having a pinion gear member and more particularly to a gear drive apparatus having a pinion gear member for use in vehicle window regulators or seat lifters.
Automobile window raising and lowering devices usually include a gear train driven by rotation of a handle wherein the gear train operates a linkage that is connected to a window support. In one type of window drive mechanism a driving plate is keyed to a pinion. In use of such a mechanism there is a tendency for the pinion to twist with respect to the remainder of the drive mechanism resulting in points of high stress concentration which often results in the fracture of a gear tooth.